fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Micaiah
:Izuka: "For the good of Daein's future, we must ignore this threat." :Micaiah: "I understand. And that's why I won't take any troops. Only myself... And my old friends will go." :Pelleas: "M-Micaiah!" :Micaiah: "If you refuse them your permission, I will go alone." ::''-Micaiah, Izuka, and Pelleas'' Micaiah (ミカヤ Mikaya), also known as the Silver-Haired Maiden, is a wielder of Light Magic and the de facto leader of the Dawn Brigade. She has the unique skill Sacrifice, which allows her to give some of her health to heal another unit. She is the first main character since Cellica from Fire Emblem Gaiden who fights with magic and the first main character in the series to use it exclusively. Micaiah's Japanese voice actress is Natsuko Kuwatani, and English voice actress is Janet Day. Personality Micaiah is a very caring girl, yet somewhat bitter due to both her treatment as a Branded prior to the story and due to the abuse of Daein and its citizens by the Begnion Occupational Army. She is also very loyal to Daein and Pelleas, to the point of refusing to give up when faced by the Greil Mercenaries, who insist that Daein surrender in order to avoid casualties. Story Before The Mad King's War Before Mad King Ashnard declared war on Crimea, Micaiah's early occupation was that of a fortune teller in Daein. During this time, she met a young boy named Sothe. They promised to look after one another forever. However, due to the fact that she was one of the Branded, the prospect of Sothe traveling with her and catching the backlash of the prejudice she would receive was unthinkable, and with that, she left him. They were reunited after the war and promised never to leave each other again. Occupation of Daein After the Mad King's War, the Begnion occupation forces took control of Daein. During this time Micaiah reunited with Sothe, who had become one of the Crimean soldiers serving under Ike during the Mad King's War. Micaiah and Sothe then joined up with Nolan, Edward, and Leonardo, who formed the Dawn Brigade, a group of freedom fighters offically led by Nolan who were fighting for a free Daein. Micaiah blames Ike for what had happened to Daein. She seems to distrust him, having never gotten to know Ike or fight alongside him in the Mad King's War. The Liberation Army Eventually, The Dawn Brigade unearthed a rumor that the son of Mad King Ashnard, Prince Pelleas, was secretly raising a liberation army in Daein's Desert of Death. The Dawn Brigade found an abandoned fort in the desert where Pelleas was hiding out. The Dawn Brigade helped the still-small Liberation Army defend against the attacking Begnion soldiers. Once the soldiers had retreated, the Dawn Brigade met with Prince Pelleas and his assistant, Izuka. Pelleas recognized Micaiah instantly as the Silver-Haired Maiden, and appointed her as the vice-commander of the Daein Liberation Army. At first, Micaiah and Sothe were reluctant, but then they complied. Once Daein was freed of Begnion, Pelleas appointed Micaiah as the supreme commander of Daein's armies. War with the Laguz When the Laguz alliance declared war on Begnion for Begnion's killing of a Laguz messenger and their burning down of the Serenes Forest, King Pelleas ordered Micaiah to lead Daein's armies into battle - on the side of the Begnion empire. At first, no one knew why he did this, but then it was revealed that King Pelleas had unknowingly signed a Blood pact with the Begnion Senate, and it was the Begnion Senate that ordered Daein to eradicate the Laguz Alliance. This Blood Pact was signed on the day of his coronation, disguised as a treaty with Begnion. Despite a change in her opinion of Ike, he never accepts her for siding with Begnion. Ashera and Yune When the goddess Ashera awoke and petrified everyone on the continent of Tellius, Micaiah's armies, and Ike's armies (who were on the side of the laguz) were petrified. The only non-petrified people were the "Chosen Ones", who had been protected by Yune the Goddess of Chaos, counterpart to Ashera, Goddess of Order. Yune had awakened along with Ashera. Ashera had petrified everyone because the leaders the countries of Tellius had promised her that they would not wage any continent-wide wars for 1,000 years, but they were unable to keep their promises. Yune wanted to unpetrify everyone, but couldn't do it herself because she didn't have the power. (She had formerly been dwelling inside a bird, but then she entered and would often take control of Micaiah.) Yune (through Micaiah) explained that the only way to unpetrify everone was to go to the Tower of Guidance and defeat Ashera there. During this time, it was revealed that Micaiah was Empress Sanaki's older sister, and the true apostle of Begnion. After Micaiah went on to become the 15th Queen Of Daein at her subjects' entreaty ushering a new era of peace and prosperity after Pelleas (depending on the option you chose earlier in the game, she either becomes the queen after his death or he abdicates his rule to her willingly), being married to Sothe if they have an A support. Game Data Starting Stats |Light Mage |Dark |1 |15 |2 |7 |8 |7 |10 |2 |4 |5 |5 |5 |Light - D |Sacrifice Shove |Light Herb Growth Rates |40% |15% |80% |40% |35% |80% |20% |90% Additional Information Micaiah is initially a very weak unit, but it is advisable to work past her shortcomings and strengthen her, as she is not an optional character; she must be used in every chapter wherein she is available. Micaiah's high Growth Rates in her key stats of Magic, Luck, and Resistance are offset by poor Defense, speed, and HP. Initially, this severely hinders her defensive capabilities; she'll likely not be doubled by every opposing unit on the map for a large portion of the game, but will not double much. Until she has gained enough Speed to double attack, and enough Luck to consistently avoid enemy attacks, Micaiah must be protected when enemies are near. Offensively, Micaiah is a powerhouse, able to severely dent any unit without very high Resistance. Her personal Light Tome, Thani, is one of the most useful tomes available, capable of dealing very high damage early in the game, decimating opposing Generals and Paladins. Nevertheless, without considerable investment in Micaiah's Speed, her odds of doubling an opponent are slim to none. Once Micaiah attains her ultimate class of Light Priestess however, she becomes a force to be reckoned with. With a phenomenal Magic stat, Micaiah is capable of decimating foes in a single strike, and with such high Luck, enemies will be hard-pressed to land a single strike on her. Micaiah's unique skill, Sacrifice, makes her even more useful, especially on maps where there are enemies with a Sleep and/or Silence staff. Death quotes Part 1 Chapter 7 Micaiah: Ah... I... I can't... Sothe... Save Daein... ...Save... every one... Tormod: H-hey! Hang on! A little wound like this, you'll be up again in..in no time! So... just open your eyes... Part 1 Chapter 8 Micaiah: Forgive me... I dragged...everyone into this... Sothe... Rafiel: Micaiah... Why you? Why? Why? Retreat quote Part 3 Chapter Micaiah: My wounds... they're nothing! They're nothing compared to what my people have suffered! We won't lose! We'll never give up! Battle Conversation Part 3 Chapter 13 vs Ike Ike: Micaiah, we have to talk. This is insane. Micaiah: What's insane about a people fighting for their country? Ike: There's got to be something we can do! Let us help, please! Micaiah: Why would you want to help us, after everything we've done? No, after everything I've done... Ike: We know you don't want this fight. Isn't there any way for us to avoid it? Micaiah: ...No. No, I'm afraid there isn't. Ike: Just talk to me! We can find a way! Micaiah: You don't understand. We can't stop. I'm sorry, but I can't explain it more clearly than that. Ike: Micaiah, I don't want you to die. I don't want all of your soldiers to die. You have to let me help you. Micaiah: Ike... Now I see it. Now it makes sense. Ike: What make sense? Micaiah: Sothe always spoke so highly of you. Now I know the reason. You truly are a good person. It's shame... Ike: Why is that a shame? Micaiah: Because it makes what I have to do even harder. Please prepare yourself. Let's put an end to this. Ike: As you wish. Good-bye, Micaiah. Micaiah: (ancient language) ...strike my enemy! Epilogue *'Priestess of Dawn Micaiah' (暁の乙女 Akatsuki no otome) Crowned 15th queen of Daein at her subject's entreaty. Micaiah ushered in a new era of prosperity and peace. *(Pelleas survived) Crowned 15th queen of Daein at prior King Pelleas' entreaty, Micaiah ushered in a new era of prosperity. Etymology The name Micaiah is a variant of the name Michael, meaning "Who Is Like God?" In Jewish and Christian tradition, Michael the Archangel is the field commander of God's army. In Judeo-Christian tradition there is also a prophet named Micah, also called Micaiah, after whom a book in the Christian Old Testament is named. Also, in Chronicles, it says that the mother of the second king of Judah, Abijah, was Micaiah Trivia *Her artwork design could have been based off of one of Shiida's many artworks from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, particularly that they both have birds featured and have a hand out to catch them. *She also has the distinction of being one of few playable characters who can be SS ranked in more than one weapon skill; Light and Staff.' *On a minor note, Micaiah, a Light Mage/Sage/Priestess (eg. someone who wields Light Magic), has the Dark affinity, which is ironic due to her weapon of choice and her title, the Priestess of Dawn, which are associated with Dawn, Day, and Light, while her affinity could be associated with darkness and perhaps, by extension, Dusk and Night. Gallery File:Micaiah's mark.png|Micaiah's brand File:Micaiahs Sacrifice.png|Micaiah healing a village child File:Micaiah and Sothe.png|Micaiah meeting Sothe File:Priestess of dawn.png File:Micaiahbody.png|Micaiah, as a Light Mage File:Micaiahbody2.png|Micaiah, as a Light Sage File:Micaiahbody3.png|Micaiah, as a Light Priestess Yuneandmicaiah.png|Micaiah and Yune Ike and Yune in the final battle.png|Ike and Micaiah, who is possessed by Yune de:Micaiah Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters